Home
by rainblian-child
Summary: What If after the first movie, Everyone stop visiting Mulan. What if see need to get away and went on vacation. But what if the empire needed her help again only she not there. How would they get to her, and what would they find out about her. ( Mulan x S
1. Default Chapter

Ok, let me just get it over with.

(Deep breath)

I don't own any of the Mulan characters, not even Shang. They belong to Disney, but thanks to the good old Bill of Rights and the First Amendment, I can use them. I just can't charge money for it. But, newayz, any characters that are not from Mulan are mine, so plz don't use them with out asking.

Ok, one more thing before you read the story. I need to introduce you to my muse.

(Big talking Phoenix appears.)

This is light-hawk he helps me think of ideas. Ok so now on with the story.

Light- Hawk- "That's my line"

Home

Chapter one

"And It's"

"HMM" Mulan sighed as she sat under the magnolia tree in her family's back yard. It had been three months, three long months, since she had seen any of her friends. Three months since Shang had stayed for dinner only to disappear, saying he'd write. She hadn't received one letter thought, not one stupid letter.

Now She was bored. She missed her friends and had nothing to do. To put the icing on cake the match maker seemed determined to make her life as miserable as she could. Which basically consisted of following her around town ad say what a disgrace she was. Some times it just got to be a little to much. Lately it had been a little to much far to often.

With that she made her decision. Standing up she hurried back to her house. "Baba" she called. "Yes" came his placid reply. She stooped at the dinning area door. Inside the dining room, her father, mother, and grandmother were sitting and drinking there tea. "Baba, I need to get away for awhile. I just need to relax, so I'm going to go stay with Mama. I hope you don't mind." Mulan said in a rushed voice trying to explain and hoping that no one would be upset.

"I think that is a nice idea daughter."(an- sorry to interrupt but does anyone else find the way he calls her daughter just a little strange?) Fa Zhou said. "Yes" Grandmother interrupted "You look like you cold use a nice break. You just aren't your self." She finished. "Then it's settled." Fa Zhou said. "Great I am going to go pack." Mulan said with a smile on her face. While turning around and heading to her room.

Once She was safe inside her room, Mulan let out a huge sigh. 'Well' she though 'At least I'll get to relax some and hang out with my friends. Well at least the ones that don't seem to have forsaken me.' With see began to put a few things into a trunk that she had never really unpacked.

I Wonder were Mulan going don't you. Come Closer and I tell you.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

Ok see the blue button, no that one the other one. You know by the View bock. Yeah that one. Push and your fined out were Mulan's going.


	2. Out of here

Hey y'all. This is chapter two. I hope you all like it. Also I'm sorry if anyone found the use of the word forsaken strange. But trust me it is just a little character past building. I hope I did not offend anyone with it. And I have one quick question. Does anyone know the Emperor's name. If not I'm just going to use Siger Xer which is Rex Regis backswords. Rex Regis basically means splendid King in Latin. Ok, so without further ado, on to the story.

Light-Hawk – Aren't you forgetting something?

Ummm…I don't think I am.

Light-Hawk- (Stares evilly)

Fine, fine. Ahem (announcer's voice) I don't own Mulan. But any characters not from Mulan( Like Mrs. Zing) are mine. Oh and anything in the story in ( ) those are author's notes.

Home

Chapter 2

"Out of here"

_The Imperial Place-_

Shang headed up the gigantic and stunning staircase the led to the place doors. Once he reach the top, the guards bowed while opening the doors for the young (and extremely sexi) General.

After his father's death, and the defeat of Shan-Yu defeat, Emperor Xer had named him General Of the Imperial Troops. This was an extremely important job, and left little time for ones self. Shang had to sigh at that, 'Not only do I have no time for myself, but I haven't been able to write a single letter to Mulan. I wonder if she is upset.' Shang thought as he came to a stop at the stair case that led to the emperor's throne.( You know the ones you see in '_Mulan 2_')

"General Li" came the emperor's majestic voice. " Your Highness" said Shang in mono-tone as he bowed to Emperor Xer. "The Huns have invaded once again. I need you no go to Wu Zhong and prepare troops." Emperor Xer said. " Of Course your highness." Shang replied. "Oh, and one more thing." Emperor Xer said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What would that be your Highness?" Shang inquired. "Please ask Fa Mulan to join you." He said. Shang smiled and bowed his head, then turn around and exited the room. 'Good' Shang thought 'Now I'll get to see her and apologize.' With that thought he mounted his horse and took off toward the Fa residents.

_Meanwhile on a little country road- _

Mulan smiled as she looked out the window of the carriage she was riding in. The scenery was breath taking. The summer heat had all the flowers and trees in full bloom. Reds, pinks, purples were scattered about the emerald green ground. Trees stood taunt and proud their russet branches hanging high above the ground. The leaves swaying carefree in the wind.

Peaceful, that's what is was. The feeling seemed to float in the air, and only grew more intense as they got closer to the little hidden village. 'Home.' She thought after almost three years that word still rang true.

She had been born there, in that little hidden jewel of a town. Her childhood had been spent playing in the hills and trees, following the secrete trails and passageways. She had made friends, then lose them, only to be friends again the next week. She grown then left. Now she was back .

She smiled looking out the window once more just as they enter the village. She sank back into the seat and smiled, while the carriage head for the estate. She was home. It had been three long years, but she was finally back. 'Yes, I am back again.' she thought

She laughed at that. Oh she could just see old Mrs. Zing smile, and she could hear her jubilant voice ringing in her ears. She knew exactly what she would say "Sweet Buddha help us, Trouble is back in town." She would say while laughing, her plump face smiling wide enough to block the sun. "Buddha the ring leader is back save us all." Mulan could hear it clear as a bell as if Mrs. Zing was right there next to her, and now doubt would here it as soon as she saw the wonderful woman.

"Yes" Mulan sighed. "Trouble is back again."

Ok that's chapter two. I should be done with chapter 3 by Saturday. Peace out.


End file.
